onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Welcome Staw-Hat Luffy Tip Of Advice Before pushing a edit be to sure check what you have added. As you have added: Infomation without spaces and Incompleted Spelling such as "nec" instead of "neck". 17:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, please note that removing any messages (besides obvious vandalism) from your talk page is against the rules. 20:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Division Commanders Don't just add a non-existent category out of the sudden. 11:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Your current edits are borderline of vandalism. 10:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) M Schar template Why are you removing the movie and specials character template from pages? 17:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Minor edits Hey, could you do me a favour and mark edits such as these: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nami/Misc.?diff=811572&oldid=807349 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nico_Robin/Misc.?diff=811571&oldid=776067 etc. as minor in the future? Reduces clutter on the wiki activity. Thanks 17:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Non canon characters I don't think you are supposed to add the "non-canon characters" category to any pages (if they already have a subcategory of non-canon on it, for example "Non-Canon marines"). 17:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oi, would you please stop adding the "non-canon characters" to pages that already have a category that belong to the non-canon characters? For examples, don't add "non-canon characters" to pages with "non-canon Marines" or "non-canon antagonists", and so on, because these are sub categories of the "non-canon characters". 17:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 08:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) JPG vs. Png Please try to upload all your images as .png. Jpgs tend to pixelate when put on articles. 09:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ela re man Vazelos3 (talk) 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Categories I think you are adding unnecessary categories. Category:Spa Island Characters is already under non canon characters so is unnecessary to add said category to those characters as well. The same goes for similar cases. Signature Please make your signature a personal template, thank you. re:Congratulations Yo SHL! Sorry for the relatively late reply, but the clock was past midnight when you sent me the messge and I really had to get some sleep. Thanks a lot for thinking my editing is worth mentioning, it is really appreciated man. You have made quite a few edits yourself these past few weeks, so keep it up bro, see ya! WU out - 08:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Testing 123: Signature now let's see if it works XD 19:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) One last test/try, 19:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes :D Yes it works!! Thank you so much SHL!! The sig is awesome XD 19:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's absoultely amazing in my opinion, I am deeply grateful and I'm now in your debt BIG TIME!! XD See ya later mate, brofist - Meeeeeeeeh... 19:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) That was kind of joke by my part so don't you worry about it (I will hopefully never be in debt to someone, like ever) I am still really grateful though... See ya! WU out - 19:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello again SHL! I didn't see the need of making a new heading since the topic we are talking about is involving this one. Yeah please do, and I would really appreciate it if you leave a heading which says; my sig collection, so that if I get more of them I can just add them there, and please leave the heading at the end of the page, see ya! WU out - 21:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Adding a Signature Yo Staw, I heard you're willing to create a sig for me. At any rate, I guess a normal styled sig will do. My user name in bold characters and the "Talk" link next to it (not bold). As for colors I guess a blue background with red/green letters will do. Depends how long it takes to make a signature really. I wouldn't want you to work on it for much longer than it should take especially if it's difficult. If you feel like creating various signatures though, I'd gladly choose from them the one I'd come to like most. 20:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking something like a darker blue (and try switching Akali to green and Talk to red). + Talking in chat would be more efficient if this is quick work. 20:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Signature. Hey SHL I heard u do custom signatures can u do one for ur greek friend as well? :D Apoelpaoole APO 20:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sig layout thanks a lot SHL, it's really cool! I have added my signature at the sig collection too, so the page should exist now and it's not red anymore XD See ya! 06:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Spamming is bad for you. You spammed. (Yesterday as well) I banned you. Shit happens. Ban will be up in 2h. 12:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Straw, I saw that you are making signatures for people, and I wondered if you can please make one for me? Strawhat1 (talk) 20:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! If there is an orange color that resembles the color of Luffy's straw hat that would be nice for the backgroun, and red letters. Just write my name "Strawhat1" and the "Talk". Thanks again! Strawhat1 (talk) 08:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No it's great! Thank you 08:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I posted this because the images you uploaded were duplicates of other images on the wiki. It's fine though, because they've already been deleted. 19:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You may also not upload pictures only to be used on your profile, particularly ones that are watermarked scanlations. There's a link posted above that will tell you how to get images for your profile without uploading them to the wiki. 14:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Edit counter, wat? Yo SHL! Sorry for the delay but could you please make me an edit counter like yours which updates itself? I really do want one and I think it would be necessary since I am planning to stay on the Wikia and edit a lot more to try to help, so can you please consider to do it for me? I am mot really proficent with templates at all :p Anyway stay well bro, see ya! WU out - 13:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey again SHL! I want the edit counter to be in dark-purple colour and with black lettters please? It will update like each and every day or something am I right? Thanks in advance by the way, see ya! WU out - 15:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's totally fine, and again thank you very much! 15:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Kay so that's how it works... Thanks mate, it's really appreciated! Ok, so it updates by itself, that's just great! And could you please post the counter under the honorable edits category? Thatnks, and See ya! WU out - 15:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC)